Pointless Oneshots (P&F style)
by DetectiveLion
Summary: A collection of oneshots written out of sheer boredom or random inspiration, with a variety a genres, ratings, and characters. Chapter three: What he didn't tell them was that the lily had a special meaning. But—that didn't matter.
1. To the Sky

**Listen, because I'm not going to say it again. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Nor will I own it when I publish my next story, nor in ten years, nor when I die. It isn't mine. Okay? Good.**

* * *

It started with a small tap at her window. Isabella looked up from her book to glance outside. She saw a small pebble land against the glass with another dull _clack_. Curious, the girl got up from her desk and walked over, throwing the window open and peering outside. Phineas grinned up at her, waving wildly. "Isabella!" He shouted. "Come on down!"

A blush graced her cheeks. She didn't waste a second, only taking the time to throw a jacket on over her nightgown and run a brush through her hair. She was downstairs and out the door in only moments. Phineas grabbed her hand and beamed at her. "Come on, Izzie, I want to show you something!" He pulled her over to something that looked like a motorcycle for a thirteen year old. The young teen mounted it quickly then turned to her, saying, "Get on! And hold on tight!" She clambered on behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. He immediately gunned the engine and they shot down the street. Two excited whoops filled the quiet of midnight.

There were no cars on the road that night. The cold air nipped her her face, but Isabella didn't care. She didn't bother asking where they were going, either. There was no such thing as questioning what Phineas did. He always lived in the moment, doing whatever he pleased. After a little while, he pulled off the streets and into a forest. The bike he had no doubt invented weaved through the thick pines, barely making a sound as it did so. Flashes of moonlight shone through the dense branches above, illuminating the boy's smiling face in its pale white glow. Isabella found herself smiling along with him. This moment... She could only describe it as perfect.

All too soon, the bike came to a stop and the soft hum of the engine died. The girl reluctantly released Phineas from her hold, allowing him to dismount the motorcycle. As he helped her off, Isabella saw they were in the middle the woods. The trees seemed to leer at them. Not a single noise was to be heard. Phineas lifted a finger to his lips with a soft hiss of, "Shhh," before taking her hand once more and leading her forward. She followed him without hesitation.

They came into a large clearing. The red haired teen brought her to the center of it, sitting down on the grass and leaning back. He patted the soft grass beside him, long and willowy as only grass in the wild was, and she lay down beside him. "Now watch," he instructed cheerfully. "The show will begin soon." He lifted a hand to point to the sky. She lifted her eyes to the stars, another smile coming to her face as she saw the gleaming pinpricks of light. They seemed so much brighter here. Here, in nature, with Phineas.

"There! Izzie, look!" Phineas's excited shout brought her out of her wistful dreams just in time for her to see a comet streak across the sky, a blue tail blazing a path through the night. She gave a gasp that ended in a joyful laugh. Soon more shooting stars joined in, filling the air with their beautiful light. There were so many... "Make a wish," Phineas said softly.

Isabella closed her eyes. Her hand edged towards Phineas's. When she took his hand, he didn't pull back. The girl sighed contently, deciding she didn't need to wish after all. She had everything she needed right there.

"Hey, Isabella?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't just watch. You should listen, too."

* * *

**Hiya. DetectiveLion, here. I decided I'm going to start up a Oneshot series for P&F, too. Anyway, I don't really know what this was about. I put Owl City's "To the Sky" (which is not mine) on loop and just wrote. And this is what happened. No editing, aside from spelling and grammar, and viola! A bunch of pointless Phinbella fluff. For the record, the characters in this series will probably be anywhere from twelve to sixteen here, possible older or younger. It depends on the story. But if you're not sure what age it is, just choose something between that.**

**So... what happened here? Again, Phinbella fluff. Why isn't Ferb here? No idea. Don't ask questions. It just _is. _x3**


	2. Language of Flowers

She saw him, of all places, inside a flower shop. His hands carefully lifted a bouquet of yellow roses to eye level, spinning them to get a full view of their beauty. Then he replaced the flowers and continued browsing. Isabella watched curiously from the window as he walked through each isle. Clearly, he was putting a lot of thought into what he got.

The boy soon paid for his flowers and stepped out of the shop. With mischief dancing in her eyes, Isabella called, "Hey, Ferb. What'cha doing?" She had to admit that it was probably the first time she had used her catchphrase on Ferb. It was also the first time she had seen him in a flower shop. The British boy turned to her, nodding silently in greeting before walking off. When she skipped up to follow him, he did not object.

"So," she began, a playful smile pulling at her lips. "That's a lot of flowers. Are they for a special someone?"

To her disappointment, he did not falter in the least. It had to be everyone's wonder just what he looked like when alarmed. Except Phineas, most likely. "Yes, you could say that," he replied, as calm as ever. Even then, he still allowed her to follow, so she did just that. They walked through the streets of Danville in a peaceful quiet, both content to simply watch the scenery.

"Do you know much about the language of flowers?"

Isabella was a bit startled by Ferb's sudden words. It was rare for him to initiate a conversation. Then again, it was rare for him to speak at all. Then she shrugged, replying, "A bit."

The British boy lifted one of his bushels, a group of pink flowers, so that she could clearly see them. The petals were thin and delicate, yet the head itself was rather fluffy looking, almost resembling a paper flower. Carnations, if she was correct. "Pink carnations," he began, "mean 'I will never forget you.'" He swapped the bouquet for another. This time marigolds. "These symbolize grief."

A more somber mood seemed to have dropped down upon them. She wondered, but dared not ask, just who they were for. Perhaps a girlfriend moving away? Or possibly someone who had passed on... Isabella swallowed thickly and continued walking on. Now she was recognizing the route they were taking, and her heart sank down to her stomach.

They halted briefly in front of the Cemetery, Isabella hesitant to go inside. Ferb did not speak as he continued on, taking care to remain on the path and not disturb the resting place of the deceased. After another moment's pause, she hurried after him. She was no stranger to graveyards, having visited them more times than she cared to count, but always got a sense of wrongness when she stepped through the gates. She knew six feet beneath her feet were the dead, or what remained of them. A chill ran down her spine and Isabella unconsciously increased her pace to walk beside Ferb.

They eventually broke off the path to walk between the rows of headstones. Isabella felt her own footsteps grow light and tentative as she stepped off the safety of the path. She was not a superstitious person-she knew no hands would reach up to grab her ankle. However, the sense of death was heavy in the air here, despite the bright sun, despite the tranquil environment. She found herself grateful it was still noon, and that the sun would not be setting anytime soon.

They halted in front of a gravestone and for a moment, Ferb simply stood there with his eyes closed. The marker was not very big or elaborate, a simple block of granite that was carefully carved. Before she could read the inscription-though she caught the name Vincent-Ferb spoke for the third time that day. His tone was soft and gentle as he murmured, "I see he's already been here."

"Who?" She glanced down, seeing a bushel of white roses lain in front of the headstone.

"Phineas, of course." She froze at the name, watching as Ferb knelt down to lay his own flowers upon the ground. The colors blended wildly together so that one could not tell where one began and the other ended. Lint, carnations, rosemary, and marigolds all beamed prettily up at her. She struggled to recall their meanings, and found she did not know.

Giving up, Isabella lifted her eyes to finally read the engraved words upon the stone.

_Vincent Flynn_

_Beloved Son, Husband, Father_

_Times will get rough, but you must always remember that life is short. Smile, and seize the day._

__Isabella clasped her hands over her mouth, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. Ferb gripped her shoulder and lead her away, whispering, "Come on. Phineas needs us."

* * *

**Pink Carnations- "I will never forget you"**

**Marigolds- Despair, grief**

**Lint (small, blue flowers)- I feel my obligations**

**Rosemary- remembrance **

**I will probably have a follow up to this in the next chapter, though I'm not certain. Um, sorry to have a sad fic to start off the new year but.. Happy New Year?**


	3. Lily

"_Hey, Phineas! Ready to go?" _

"_Yup! It's a shame Ferb couldn't come, though…"_

"_Yeah… too bad. Come on, though, we're gonna be late!"_

* * *

The funeral was nice, as far as funerals went. Kind words were spoken about her. Everyone came up to say one thing or another. He got to pick out the headstone—white marble. He knew she'd like it. It was pure and beautiful, just like her. He had requested for an emblem of a lily to be carved upon it. No one really knew why, but they didn't question him. All he said was that the flower meant "purity" Besides, his heartbreak was too fresh for him to be refused.

What he didn't tell them was that the lily had a special meaning. But—that didn't matter. They wouldn't understand.

They never did.

* * *

"_P-Phineas…"_

"_Isa… ISABELLA! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!_

"_H-hang on, Izzie. An ambulance is coming. Just k-keep your eyes op-en, okay? J-just look at me."_

"_Phineas…"_

"_Shhhhh. Don't speak n-now. Save your strength."_

* * *

"Phineas?"

The redhead turned around. Ferb flinched as his brother's face was revealed. His once-healthy tan had gone pale, almost white. Dark shadows hung around his fever-bright eyes, and his hair was ragged. He stank—the boy hadn't bathed in days. Not since the funeral. It was like he couldn't bring himself to care.

What shook the British boy most of all, though, was Phineas' expression. His lips were stretched in a toothy, face-splitting grin. Sapphire eyes were bright yet glazed as though possessed. "What is it?" He practically sang.

"Mum and Father are worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Hm?" Phineas grunted. He had been momentarily distracted by the blueprints in his hands. Once, Ferb would have been jubilant to see his brother taking an interest in inventing again. Instead, his head plummeted to his feet. Suddenly the redhead bared his teeth in that grin that reeked of insanity. "Oh, me? I'm fine. Better than that, actually! I'm _great!_" He let out a whoop and leaped into the air.

"That's good…"

As though he hadn't heard him, Phineas breezed on, "I've finally figured it out, Ferb! I'm going to bring her back. It's actually not that complicated once you've figured it out. See, I think I've found a way to capture the life-energy…"

Ferb stared at his brother in horror as he ranted on. Arms waved in wild gestures, fingers pointing to certain parts on his blueprints as words of senselessness flew from between laughing teeth. Phineas directed a hand towards him, saying, "But of course, I'll need your help. You're so much better with tools than I am. So whaddya say, bro?"

The green haired teen stepped back, shaking his head. "No, Phineas. This is crazy. This is _wrong._"

Phineas' face hardened. "It's not," he insisted. "I've checked my plans over and over. There's not a single mistake inside!"

He gazed at Phineas, wanting to cry for the two friends he had lost. "Isabella is _dead_, Phineas!" The boy burst out. "You can't bring her back!"

The blue eyes narrowed into a glare. "Oh…" He breathed out. His chest began to heave with quickened breaths. "So that's how it is, huh? You want her for yourself!" For the first time, Ferb felt _afraid_ of his stepbrother. Phineas was pacing back and forth, muttering quietly and glowering to himself. "Well I don't need you," he growled. "I'll bring her back myself. Yes—Isabella and I don't need you at all. We're perfectly fine on our own."

Ferb ran inside and told his mom to call the police.

* * *

"_Isabella? Open your eyes. C'mon Izzie. Izzie!"_

"_Phineas, stop." Her voice was weak. She looked so fragile in his arms, blood soaking through her clothes. _

"_Don't speak!" He gasped. Her face was blurred. He felt a flash of panic before realizing it was tears that obscured his vision. _

_She didn't say another word. Instead, she reached up and pulled herself toward him. Soft lips brushed against his for just a second. He swore he heard a murmur of, "Love you," before she went limp. _

"…_Izzie?_

"_Hey, wake up. Isabella…_

"_**ISABELLA!"**_

* * *

Orange flames licked up the walls of the house. He watched with a faint sense of loss as the window to his own bedroom shattered from the heat. All the memories his home held had gone up in smoke—literally.

He thought about his family. They would never be able to get out; he had made sure of that. They had tried to stop him, tried to keep him away from Isabella. His only regret was that the backyard where he and Isabella had once played was now being turned to ash.

Phineas cast his eyes down to the blueprints and toolbox he had salvaged. They were the only things he was bringing with him. Everything else could be gathered later on. He had all the time in the world—the police would think he was dead.

In the distance, the wail of sirens alerted him to the approaching fire engines. With a sigh, the redhead rolled up his plans and picked up the toolbox. Hopefully, he hadn't missed the bus. He would have to travel a good distance to get to the cemetery.

As he walked down the block, he hummed along to a jaunty tune. Smiling lopsidedly to himself, Phineas cast his eyes up to the stars. "Don't worry," he giggled. "I'll bring you back."

* * *

_What he didn't tell them was that the lily had a special meaning. Purity… and resurrection. But—that didn't matter. They wouldn't understand. And guess what? _

_They never did._

* * *

**What… did I just **_**do? **_**The plunnies… they are rabid. Um, this was spawned from a picture on DA. It was something like zombie!Phineas, I think. I'm not actually sure. But it was dark, it was bloody, and it made me write this. I originally intended to make this longer, but Muse didn't let me. So here you go. Some… ehhh, I guess this can be labeled as mild horror… and Insane!Phineas.**

**...I really gotta start writing something happier.  
**


End file.
